Labyrinth of My Mind
by Ella Ynrihan
Summary: Naomi is Sarah's best friend. They work together to conquer the Goblin King, but is there more to the story? Re-telling of Labyrinth, with a new character Jareth/OC & Jareth/Sarah
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Mostly a Jareth/OC story, but there are still some hints at Sarah/Jareth for those who love that (I do too, so I can't blame you.) I will going by the movie (possibly the book too. I have to buy it still), but I am also going by the manga/comic series that came out recently as an idea for what I might write. But of course, I've added my own little creative points for the sake of storytelling. Helpful suggestions are welcome as always. Leave reviews! Lots of them!

Chapter 1

It was early evening. The sky was ominous over the park in the small town. It was yet another evening that the two girls had met after school with a large sheep dog in the park. The younger, of the two, maybe 15 years old, wore a white dress and let her long brown hair hang down her back, like a princess out of child's fairy tale. She stood in the green grass, reciting what she knew from a red leather bound book. She was Sarah. The older of two was around 18. She wore more normal clothing than her younger counter part, dressed in a bit of a puffy white shirt, a silver star-shaped rhinestone necklace, dirty blue jeans and brown cowboy boots. Her long red hair was pinned to the back of her head in an extremely messy bun and a really badly made, beat up paper crown sat on her head. She held a plastic toy sword in her hand, held at Sarah. She was Naomi.

"Give me the child." Sarah recited with an emotional face. "Through the dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the Goblin City, to take back the child you have stolen, for my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom, just as great…Damn it." Sarah looked over at Naomi, frowning.

"What's wrong Sarah?" Naomi asked flatly, getting annoyed with the younger girl's attempts at this same monologue again, for the fourteenth time already. "Forgot your line again?"

Sarah nodded and opened her play book. "I can never remember that line."

"Sarah, the line isn't that hard. It is one sentence." Naomi groaned, and recited the line herself. "You have no power over me. That is the line. Now try it again. I do want to finish this section sometime before the end of the decade."

Sarah huffed quietly at her older friend. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate Naomi, but sometimes how Naomi was really sarcastic while trying to be helpful. It was annoying to her, but since she really didn't have many other friends, she would have to settle and deal with her friend's flat tones and sometimes bitter notions.

Thunder sounded nearby, causing the sheep dog to bark and whimper. Both girls sighed and stopped to pet him affectionately. He was a little scared of the thunder, and for a dog named after a great wizard who did many great and courageous things, it was a little pathetic. Another clap of thunder erupted just before the clock tower bell sounded. It was now seven o'clock.

"It's seven! My stepmother is going to kill me! Naomi, can you give me a ride home?" Naomi nodded and grabbed up some of the stuff Sarah had scattered along the park ground, including Merlin on his leash, hustling over to her father's old, piece of crap car. She then put them all on the back seat of her used vehicle as Sarah shoved her bike in the trunk. The rain started to downpour as the two girls climbed into the car, Naomi in the drivers seat and Sarah in the front passengers seat. Merlin barked in a worried manner as Naomi sped off down the hill.

A few moments later, both dripping girls had gotten to Sarah's house. Her stepmother, looking a little miffed, stood at the front door. Sarah was now back in her normal casual clothing, having changed on the way back to the house, though still wet. Naomi slowly slopped onto the front porch of the house, still wet and in her same clothes. Sarah's mother gave her a disdainful look as she walked into house and dripped on the floor.

"Sarah, I want the dog in the garage and I want the other sad looking animal that looks like it needs a bath away from your room and at its own home." Naomi frowned. Sarah's stepmother hated her, mostly because she was the only tie keeping Sarah in the fantasy world. Naomi was a part time college student in the college about five miles down the road. She was to become a fantasy novelist and found the Labyrinth probably the most intriguing piece of fantasy fiction even written. It had been Naomi who had given Sarah the book 'Labyrinth' in the first place. "I don't need anymore charity case animals in my home, Sarah."

Sarah shooed Merlin into the garage before stepping onto the porch. "Naomi isn't a charity case. She is brilliant. She isn't perfect, but neither are you and neither am I. Why are you always so mean to her and why can't she stay here?"

"She is an adult and should start acting like one, just like you should too. Soon." Sarah's stepmother went to open the door. Naomi backed up and pretended she was interested in fixing her hair in the mirror by the door. Sarah's mother opened the door and made a face at seeing Naomi stand there. "You're an hour late, Sarah. Your father and I go out rarely enough as it is. We only ask you to babysit if it doesn't interfere with your plans."

"You never ask me my plans. You're always going out. I'm sorry, okay? I can't help it rained!" Sarah shook her hair out and glanced Naomi's way. Naomi shrugged and continued to pretend to fix her hair.

The mother shook her head. "It isn't the rain I'm upset about. I'm upset because you're n hour late and because you never have any dates. A girl your age should have dates. A girl Naomi's age should have dates. Neither of you manage dates on the weekends. I have a right to be worried. The only dates you two have are with each other to see those stupid plays, book signings and the movies no one else will watch."

Sarah rolled her eyes. It was at that moment Sarah's father walked downstairs. He waved acknowledged Naomi, who promptly went for the stairs. He then walked over to his daughter. "We were worried about you, Sarah. We were afraid we were going to be late."

Sarah threw up her arms in exasperation. "I can't do anything right!" She hurried up the stairs, grabbing Naomi's arm as she went, pulling her along. Naomi reluctantly followed upstairs. Sarah slammed the door behind them and flopped into her chair, her head on her vanity. Naomi sighed, watching her young friend carry on like a child as she quietly recited Labyrinth in attempt to calm herself. She wasn't crying or upset, but for some reason, she did this.

A loud knock erupted on the other side of the door. From the lighter sound of it, both girls could tell it was Sarah's father. "Can I talk to you?"

"There is nothing to talk about! You're going to be late, so go away!" was Sarah's reply.

Sarah's father sighed. "Just to let you know, we've fed Toby and put him to bed. We'll be back around midnight, all right?" The sound of his footsteps moving away from the door sounded.

Sarah groaned. "You really wanted to talk to me, didn't you? You practically broke down the door to come talk to me!" Sarah moved to her bed, flopping down on it face first. She kicked the bed a little and gave little shrieking sounds from her pillow. Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Sarah, you are pathetic sometimes, you know that?" Sarah continued kicking her feet and shrieking into her pillow, regardless of what Naomi said to her. "It is just one night…and besides, they're running late, so they didn't say I couldn't stay over to watch horror movies with you. Think of it that way." Sarah finally looked up at her and laughed softly. "Thank you. That's better. Now…I'm going to make popcorn. You pick the movie."

But before Sarah could respond to Naomi's suggestion, Toby yowled from her parent's room in protest of their parents leaving. Sarah groaned and got up. "On second thought, you go ahead and start everything without me. I am going to go take care of that demon my parents call a child." Naomi smiled and got up, leaning Sarah in the room. The harsh sounds of Sarah's voice erupted in her parents' room. Naomi glanced in, to see Sarah attempting to quiet Toby, while raising her own voice.

Naomi sighed as she made her way downstairs. As she clicked on the TV as she passed into the living room and into the kitchen. Naomi could still hear Toby screaming upstairs. She pushed into the swinging doors of the kitchen, and looked in. She ran her hand across the wall, feeling for the light switch. Cautiously she switched on the light as it fell under her hand. She looked in. All was as it should look. All the counters were a brown, matching one another. A white refrigerator stood in a corner, and next to it, a counter and a stove. A square table with five chairs and a Toby's high chair stood at the other side of the room.

She slowly stepped into the kitchen. She glanced around for a moment before her eyes fell upon a cabinet door. She knelt down, opening the cabinet door. She pulled out the popcorn maker and a bag of popcorn seeds. She put the bag of popcorn seeds on the island kitchen counter, then the popcorn maker. No sooner has she put the seeds into the popcorn maker and was about to plug it in, the kitchen suddenly went dark. Toby had stopped screaming.

"Sarah? Sarah! The lights have gone out downstairs! Where are the emergency candles?" Naomi waited, but no response came to her. Cursing under her breath, she pushed past the swinging doors, and went into the living room. As she moved blindly through the house, she hit her leg on the banister of the stairs. Hopping up the stairs, she held onto the railing as she made her way up. Sarah stood at the entrance of her parents' room, playing with the light switch. The hallway, for some reason, was still lit and very well, at that. "Sarah, I think a branch took out a telephone pole. There is no power downstairs."

Sarah shook her head and pointed into her parents' dark room. All was quiet. "You got him to sleep then?" Sarah shook her head and pointed in the room again. "I really don't know what you want me to do."

Sarah sighed and shook her head at Naomi as she grabbed her arm, dragging her in. With little protest, Naomi followed. Sarah was obviously a little scared…well, maybe even more than a little. Naomi had to play 'old sister' and check for monsters, even though she wasn't technically her sister. Naomi glanced around. "Sarah, there is nothing here. Will you chill out?"

Sarah frowned, and ushered Naomi over to the crib. Naomi saw nothing wrong in the crib, except that Toby's head was covered by the blanket. Naomi nearly panicked as she saw this. "Sarah! You can't cover him like that! He'll suffocate!" Naomi quickly pulled back the covers to reveal an empty crib. Toby had disappeared! "WHERE IS THE BABY?!"

Sarah gasped. She had known something was wrong when the power had gone out. A tapping erupted from the window. Naomi looked up to see a beautiful snowy owl, attempting to escape the rain as it kept hitting into the window. Naomi rushed over to the window, laving Sarah at the crib, breathing heavily. Naomi opened the window, but instead of being about to push the large bird back, it pushed past her and flew into the room, its feathers brushing against her face as it flew past, then disappearing into thin air.

Snickering sounded through out the room. The girls backed against each other, circling slowly, as little creatures seemed to move around the room. "Naomi, what is going on? I'm scared!"

"I don't know Sarah! Whatever is going on, I know it isn't normal!" The little beasts seemed to surround them from all corners of the bedroom, giggling and laughing. All laughter did cease within seconds as a shadow silhouetted over the open window. Both girls stopped, and stood side by side in awe as a gorgeous man all in black leather, a blonde Mohawk and some silver make up across his pale face stood in front of them on the window sill.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"He…It's the goblin king." Sarah whispered in awe as she stared down the man in black. He smiled, tilting his head in recognition, his arms folded in front of him. "You're the Goblin King!"

Naomi's eyes widened as she took in the sight of the Goblin King before her. "He…the one from the story…could that really be him? No way!"

"Give me back my brother! Please, if it's all the same!" Sarah was tearing slightly as she watched him. The Goblin King simply smirked in reply, leaning a little more slightly as he did so. "Please!"

"What's said is said." He replied in a somewhat informing tone, still smirking in a way that seemed deceptive. Naomi watched him for a moment, feeling a slight attraction and a little subdued. It then suddenly went away after realizing what he was, who he was, and what he had just done to Sarah. She frowned as she came to that realization. "The deed has already been done."

"But I didn't mean it!" Sarah insisted, tears still streaming down her face.

"Oh you didn't?" The Goblin King smirked again, this time with a more inquisitive look to the smirk.

"Please, where is he?" Sarah was obviously a bit upset at her two year old brother no not in her presence. Naomi seemed to get the feeling he was just toying with Sarah now.

"You know very well where he is." He unfolded his arms and stood straight up, adjusting the gloves on his hands.

"Look, she just wants her little brother back. Be reasonable. Please." Naomi moved forward, in attempt to make her voice heard.

He turned and ignored Naomi. He stepped closer as he spoke, as if to make his points clearer. "Sarah, go back to your room. Take your imaginary friend with you. Play with your toys and your costumes. Forget all about the baby." He stopped short at the last sentence.

"I can't." Sarah stared at the Goblin King intently. Naomi looked puzzled. Imaginary friend? What did he mean by that? Did he assume she was just a cheap illusion or something? What was his deal? Sarah seemed to be more interested in what the Goblin King had to say rather than what he has just called Naomi.

"Look…" The Goblin King pushed his fingers together, as if trying to hold a small coin using all fingers, and then slowly moved them apart. A glass sphere appeared above his hand and levitated there. "I brought you a gift."

"A gift? What is it?" Sarah watched as the glass sphere dropped into his hand. He started to move it around in his hand, doing a strange hand trick with it.

"It's a crystal. Nothing more. Nothing less." He still played with the crystal in his hand as he talked, as if trying to make the crystal look more appealing. "But if you turn it this way, and look into it, it will show you your dreams… But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby." Naomi felt left out as neither of them seemed to acknowledge her in anyway, both more taken with the conversation at hand. "Do you want it?" He asked, holding the crystal right in front of Sarah's face, no longer doing the odd and mystical hand trick. "All you have to do is forget him. Forget the baby."

"I can't." Sarah said simply, shaking her head. "Its not that I don't appreciate what you are trying to do for me, but I want my brother back. He must be so scared! I need him back-" Sarah stopped as the Goblin King interrupted her.

"Sarah…" He held the crystal in his hand. His smirk faded. Without even a flick of a wrist, the crystal became a snake in the Goblin King's hand. He held it toward her, uncoiling the snake in his hands. "Don't defy me." He then threw it at her. The snake promptly started to choke Sarah, causing her to panic. Naomi grabbed at the snake in attempt to help, but only making it worse, unintentionally helping it coil tighter around Sarah's neck. As the snake tightened at Sarah's neck, it made her turn a light blue, but not before it suddenly turned into a scarf. Naomi breathed a sigh of relief as Sarah pulled off the scarf herself without any help, now free and still alive. The scarf fell to the ground and moved to the side, a little Goblin emerging from it. It snickered softly, and then ran off, but not before hitting against Naomi's leg and hissing at her for doing so.

"You're no match for me, Sarah." He returned to smirking again.

"But I have to have my brother back!" She still had tears in her eyes, though it has been awhile since she stopped crying. This was one of those times Naomi hated to be Sarah's friend. The girl could cry without stopping for over three hours at a time. How could a friend help that?

"He's there. In my castle." The Goblin King pointed out the window. The girls stepped forward, Sarah first and Naomi directly behind her. Still focused on him, both girls had expected to see nothing out of the ordinary, other than a wet street from the storm that was approaching. But to their surprise, there was a change of scenery, the outside looking now like a desert with many gates and a large castle in the distance, but under closer observation, the terrain was actually a maze, and the gates just larger parts of the maze, all leading to the castle in the center. Both girls stood in awe. "Are you sure you still want to look for him, my dear Sarah?"

"Is that the castle beyond the Goblin City?" Sarah asked as she still looked out at the castle.

Naomi turned to look back at the Goblin King, expecting an answer for Sarah's question. Naomi let out a small shriek at realizing that the Sarah's house no longer existed around them. They were now still in the desert land which the Goblin King was from. "Sarah, this is freaky! How did we even get here?!"

"Turn back Sarah and friend. Turn back before it is too late." The Goblin King folded his arms again. His hair and his cape blew in the wind. He had moved away from them considerably when they had moved to the Goblin King's land.

"I can't. We can't. Don't you understand that?" Sarah turned and looked him in the eye she answered him, then turned back to look again at the odd landscape about them.

"What a pity for you, Sarah." He walked over to them as Sarah still looked out at the castle, taking it in. Naomi felt someone grab her arm and hold it tightly.

"It doesn't look that far." She remarked, still staring out at the castle. The Goblin King stood behind her, breathing down Sarah's neck as he held onto Naomi's arm.

"It is further than you think. Time is short." The Goblin King quickly moved back, dragging Naomi with him. Naomi moved to pull her hand away, but he wouldn't let her. He held tightly, and without any effort pulled her away, towards the bushes. A small clock with thirteen numbers on it hung on the bushes. Sarah turned around and looked to see what was going on. The Goblin King held his hands at the front of the clock. "You have thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us for ever." The clock arrows turned so it read twelve o'clock. "And just to ensure you can handle this yourself, I'm taking away your extra life line along with me. It would be such a pity if you cheated by having a second person to help you." Quickly, on the word 'me', he faded into the scenery, taking Naomi with him. Sarah rushed at them, but was too late to grab onto her friend. Naomi screamed, but her screams quickly faded as quickly as the bodies of the Goblin King and Naomi disappeared.

- + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + -

Jareth despised humans more than other species, which was probably why he brought chaos and trickery to them, rather then live with them. And besides…goblins were way easier to control and way easier to fit in with. He lived within his world of fantasy, not sure if he existed outside the mind of a 15 year old girl, but wishing he did, at any cost.

He glanced over at the red head girl who was tied to a chair. She was gagged and her head bobbed to the side. She was sleeping, rather more than unconscious, the affect his magic had sometimes on beings other than himself. His Goblins surrounded her, either staring in wonder at her, or being the slight (using slight rather loosely) dimwits as they normally were by torturing a chicken, throwing things, or any other thing a wild child might do to keep itself busy while bored.

He then glanced over to Toby. Toby kept himself busy by screaming and toddling around, glancing around the entire room, most likely looking for Sarah or one of his parents. The two year old was a bore, but he was a promising heir to the Goblin City and Jareth's throne. His hair was only slightly brighter than that of Jareth's but would no doubt fade with age, making him looking similar to that of the Goblin King. He had a childish face, but one that all children had at that age.

The Goblin King boredly tapped his cane against the arm of his throne and then stared up at the odd clock with thirteen numbers on it. So much time left to go. The Goblins ignored him as they always did, not even looking up from their wild child antics while they destroyed the throne room, like they did most days. Toby still toddled about, still screaming his head off. A soft groan erupted from a few feet away. The Goblin King looked up, the sound suddenly catching his attention. She was awake.

"Oh? You're awake now?" A smirk played upon Jareth's face as he got up from his throne. The wide green eyes of the girl stared at him as he approached and then she glanced around at the small little creatures running around the room. The goblins took no notice of the girl waking and struggling with the ropes that bound her. Jareth knelt to her level, she was then still. "Doing that will do you no good. Goblin knots are near impossible to undo like that. If anything they only get tighter."

She shook her head furiously, her long red hair going wild around her face. She gave a muffled reply to Jareth. "Heeir oof Saarah?" Jareth simply smirked still, watching her in an amused way. "Heeir oof chi? Tellee mee!"

"She is in the Labyrinth, exactly where we left her about an hour ago. You shouldn't worry so much." Jareth brushed Naomi's gag away from her mouth with the flick of his hand, and just as quickly, covered her mouth with his hand. "Now…I am going to untie you. But you have to promise me a few things first before I do so." He paused. "First thing is, I don't want any screaming after I remove my hand. I don't want you to give me any trouble while you are here. Sarah is giving me enough trouble, so just do as I as and the Goblin City will look more kindly. Finally, keep Toby busy or at least stop his crying." Jareth snapped his fingers. A few goblins brought Toby over to them and dropped him in Naomi's lap. Toby was whimpering still, a small step down from crying. "So, do you agree?"

Naomi watched him and then looked at Toby. She nodded silently. "Very well." Jareth removed his hand and then snapped his fingers. The Goblins undid her binding ropes. She hugged Toby close to her the second her ropes were undo. True, he was Sarah's brother, but he needed some sort of comfort from a familiar person. Toby still whimpered a little, but more softly, knowing she was someone he had encountered before.

"Now…you are going to make yourself more presentable for my court and for my tastes. This maybe Sarah's imagination, but this is still my court and my kingdom." Naomi gave a quizzical look as Jareth snapped his fingers again. This time, the Goblins weren't as gentle in performing their task. Two on each of Naomi's arm grabbed at her, pulling her along. She nearly dropped Toby a few times as they dragged her out of the room, but at least they weren't taking him away from her. A small smirk played upon the mouth of the Goblin King as he sat back down on his throne, a crystal again appearing in his hand. The next 12 hours were going to be interesting.


End file.
